1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device V for assembling different parts of a metal fitting, such as a compass leg, consisting of a longitudinal body provided with a rotation pin fitted with an O-ring, a pivot screwed onto a threaded shaft located at one of the ends of the longitudinal body and two locking members riveted onto the longitudinal body.
2. The Prior Art
Transfer installations intended for the accurate machining of very long elements, such as tubes are known in the prior art. These installation a loading device which lays the tubes one by one onto a first means of cross displacement, placing one of the tube ends in front of a first cutting device. By means of a transfer device, the tube is then placed onto a second means of cross displacement which moves it in the reverse cross direction with respect to its first displacement in order to place the other tube end in front of a second cutting device. When the two ends are cut off, the tube is positioned in front of a third cutting device located in the middle plane of the installation, in such a way that the two tube sections obtained have exactly the same length. After this central cutting, each tube section is dealt with individually to bring each end of each tube section successively in contact with the machine tools which carry out either deburring or chamfering or other similar machining operations.
However, the part of the installation located upstream of the central cutting device has to be stopped until the two tube sections coming out of the central cutting device are put away. As a consequence, the progress rates upstream and downstream of the central cutting device are different, whereas they should be uniform in order to achieve the highest possible operation efficiency.
It is also known in the prior art to have an assembling installation for different parts of metal fittings, such as espagnolette bolts for windows or doors, or similar metal fittings, in which the fittings are laid down at regular intervals onto a stepwise transporter, and which comprises, for each part to be assembled, at least one assembling station laid-out according to a reference plane of the metal fitting. The stepwise transporter comprises feeding means consisting of a conveyor on which the longitudinal plane of the metal fitting sets to be assembled lies perpendicular to the feeding line of the conveyor.
These prior art feeding means, in which the width of the metal fitting is at least equal to the sum of the greatest possible length of the metal fitting and of the lengths of the cross travels, are combined with cross displacement means located between two assembly stations or two sets of assembling units and provide for the bidirectional displacment of the metal fittings in the horizontal plane each travel being determined according to the reference plane of the metal fitting. This reference plane coincides with the median plane of the metal fitting, such as the median plane of the espagnolette casing, of which the conventional components are essentially the different elements of the casing such as the core, pinion, return pinion, assembling bushings and rivets, and the like, as well as the bits and guides near the casing.
This installation, which operates at a constant rate from the inlet down to the outlet, takes only one reference plane into account, i.e. the median plane of the casing.
But many metal fittings, in particular compass legs, have no casing and consequently the compass leg cannot be positioned according to the reference plane of the casing.
Moreover, the assembling process of the different parts of the compass leg must take into account the position of the pivot around which the moving leg turns and the position of the rotation axis of the rod connecting the compass leg integral with the stationary element to the head part integral with the moving leg.